Sept battements de coeur
by ImLostAgain-3
Summary: On dit souvent que les lettres sont écrites avec notre source de vie, de sentiments.  Alors écoutez ceux qui se cachent derrière les mots qu'Hermione écrit à Drago.  Lisez et entendez ses sept derniers battements de coeur...
1. Chapter 1

**Sept battements de cœur**

**Pointe**

C'est ton trouble et je vais t'en faire payer le double. Maintenant regarde-toi, regarde-nous. Nous ne sommes que la pointe d'une épée, sans manche ni équilibre. Nous nous battons inlassablement, nous blessants en même temps, sans but, sans raisons. Nous trouvons le temps si long, chacun de notre côté...

Nous sommes la pointe d'une aiguille, par un mouvement trop brusque, nous nous piquons à en faire couler du sang. Ce sang si différent.

Maintenant c'est notre trouble, et nous en payons le double. Qui explosera ou implosera en premier ? C'est la question que nous nous posons silencieusement tous les jours. Quand aurons-nous enfin la réponse ?

Nous sommes comme la pointe d'un clocher, nous sommes le cœur du bruit, nous sommes la raison qui fait exploser ou imploser les gens et les objets lorsque nous sommes trop énervés. Nous sommes trop différents, nous le savons, mais il y a ce... ce lien qui nous attire. Comme les faces opposées d'un aimant.

Nous sommes la pointe des pieds, promesses de bêtises et de secrets. De toute façon, les mensonges, les faux-semblants, ça nous connait, c'est notre quotidien, on y est habitués.

Nous sommes une pointe sèche. Nous gravons dans le métal nos erreurs trop fréquentes, notre amour compliqué, ce que nous voulons nous dire, mais qui ne sera jamais prononcé, tout comme cette lettre que je t'écris.

Et je me demande encore qui va exploser ou imploser. Comment tout ça va se passer, mais avant tout, ce terminer. Qui de nous va se perdre et renoncer.

À présent, nous sommes à la pointe du jour et je me demande combien de temps encore nous tiendrons. Je sais que cette lettre un peu brouillon est étrange, mais c'est avec une pointe d'ironie que je t'écris que c'est ce que je ressens pour l'instant.

J'aurais préféré que l'on soit une pointe, ce mouvement de danse classique qui nous hypnotise et nous scotche sur le siège sans nous avoir demandé préalablement notre avis.

J'aurais aimé que l'on soit autre chose qu'un objet qui blesse, qui hurle, qui grave à jamais et qui peut même tuer. J'aurais voulu que notre ''couple'' soit représenté par un pas de danse gracieux ou par quelque chose de plus beau, de plus vrai.

Mais c'est tout ce qu'on aura, pas vrai Drago ? Tout ce qu'on fera c'est se détruire en observant avec une joie malsaine qui explosera ou implosera. Oui, on attend sagement de voir qui sera percé en premier par cette pointe. Notre pointe...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voici la deuxième lettre d'Hermione.  
>Je tenais à remercier mes revieweuses qui m'encouragent à continuer. Bisous les filles ! :)<br>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Sept battements de cœur<strong>

**Langage**

Je ne sais même pas comment formuler ce que je ressens. C'est si... Je suis dans une telle incompréhension ! La nature nous a dotée du langage, d'une bouche, d'une langue et de cordes vocales pour communiquer. Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Ce regard hautain et moqueur m'a tué. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu ressens ? Te fais-je vraiment rire ? Mes mots et moi-même te divertissons tant que cela ? Je suis perdue. Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec toi. Chaque jour, tu deviens quelqu'un de différent. Je me demande chaque matin à quel Drago je vais avoir affaire.

Je sais bien que je n'ai pas le sang que tu aurais espéré. Mais si je te dégoûte tant, alors pourquoi m'embrasses-tu de façon si passionnée ? Et pourquoi as-tu choisit une née-moldu ? Il y a tant de filles au Sang Pur dans les autres maisons. Des filles plus belles que moi. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu cherches et ça me frustre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

J'avais l'impression de te connaître, mais je remarque que je me suis lamentablement trompée. J'ai fait fausse route sur toi. On dirait que tu mènes la danse, et crois-moi que je me suis au moins arrachée deux doigts avant d'écrire cela.

Ce jeu ne me plaît pas, je préfère lorsque nous sommes à égalité, que les règles ne me sont pas inconnues puisque j'ai aidée à leur conception. Mais là, je suis totalement perdue. Ça a l'air de t'amuser. Je ne veux pas perdre face à toi. Pas comme ça...

J'ai juste besoin que tu me dises quelque chose... Quelque chose à part ''Ce soir, 20 heures, Salle sur Demande'' ou ''Déshabille-toi''. Est-ce vraiment de l'amour, Drago ? Ou juste du plaisir physique avec quelqu'un qui ne demande pas d'argent et qui t'écrit pathétiquement des lettres sur lesquelles tu pourras rire lorsque tu te sentiras d'humeur maussade ?

Tu sais, je ne demande rien de plus qu'un peu de conversation, rien que quelques mots. Pourquoi refuses-tu de t'ouvrir à moi, Drago ? Tu sais pourtant que je suis là pour toi et que je peux tout entendre. Si ça vient de toi, je peux tout surmonter en échange de quelques paroles et de confiance.

Je sais que ça a l'air dur, mais c'est plus simple et agréable que ça en a l'air, tu sais.  
>Et si, tu commençais à me faire confiance dès à présent ?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

****_Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sept battements de cœur<strong>

**Harmonie**

Pourquoi ai-je continuée ? Pourquoi est-ce que je continue ? Ça me fait si mal de ne recevoir aucune réponse écrite ou orale de ta part. Entends-tu ce que mon cœur te dit ? Lis-tu les mots que je t'écris ?

Peut-être que tu me trouves pathétique, mais tu as tout faux, car moi, au moins, j'essaie d'arranger les choses. Parce qu'à part apprendre chaque centimètre de nos corps respectifs, que faisons-nous ?

Nous nous lançons des regards haineux, nous nous insultons réciproquement, mais ça me tue, Drago. J'ai peur de ne pas le supporter. Et toi, tu continues de jouer à ce jeu dont je ne connais toujours pas les règles.

Nos nuits en harmonie physique se font de plus en plus fréquentes. Qu'as-tu ? N'es-tu vraiment pas satisfait pour en redemander autant ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

À chaque fois que tu me vois, tu contractes ta mâchoire et tes poings, puis tu plisses les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne deviennent que deux fentes. Si je t'horripile à ce point, alors pourquoi m'emmènes-tu dans la Salle sur Demande presque toutes les nuits ?

J'ai tant de questions, tu as toutes les réponses, alors pourquoi me laisses-tu comme ça dans l'incompréhension ? J'ai juste besoin d'entendre cette harmonie qu'est ta voix. Cette suite de son qui est agréable à mon oreille.

Pourquoi restes-tu si silencieux envers moi ? Je sais que ce n'est pas de l'amour, mais je ne peux en espérer autant. Tu es un Serpentard, je suis une Gryffondor. Cette seule phrase montre à quel point nous sommes différents. Nous ne sommes pas en harmonie et nous ne le serons jamais.

C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? Mais si tu ne penses pas la même chose que moi, fait au moins semblant. Au fond de moi, j'espère en silence que tu me répondras, même si ce n'est que par des gestes. Tu sais, je n'en demande pas beaucoup, rien qu'un peu de conversation.

Même si ce ne sont que des mensonges, même si je le sais, je ferais semblant d'y croire. Si tu as mal et que tu ne veux pas en parler, je ferais semblant de ne rien voir. Mais il faut que tu saches que je suis là également. Que mes oreilles et ma compréhension sont à ton service. Je ne veux pas être là seulement pour faire joli et te divertir. Je veux être plus qu'un jouet que tu fais disposer une fois que ton ennui s'installe.

Je sais que ce jeu qui m'est encore inconnu t'amuse beaucoup, mais il me fait mal, Drago. Apprends-moi les règles, car tu sais qu'on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Si tu t'ennuies, dit-le moi, j'inventerai chaque jour un nouveau jeu pour toi, s'il le faut.

Je t'en pris, parle-moi. Ai confiance en moi. Je suis là pour toi, mais l'as-tu seulement remarqué ?


End file.
